Mysteries of life  Mistérios da vida
by Dani Cullen.94
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella tivesse que passar mais tempo com o seu... como dizer? Tutor do que se imaginava? E o que irá acontecer enquanto eles morarem juntos? Será que ela conseguirá ir embora sã e salva?
1. Prefácio

PREFÁCIO

Num dia tranquilo de aula, opa, tranquilo? Meu dia foi tudo menos tranquilo. E agora ainda tenho que aguentar minha melhor amiga Alice Cullen reclamando das minhas roupas. Tudo bem que a minha calça jeans surrada e meu moletom grande masculino também não era o conjunto mais bonito que eu tinha, longe disso, mas também não tava tão ruim assim.

- Isso é inaceitável Bella, hoje você vai conhecer o cara com quem você vai morar, será que ele é um gato?

- Allie, por favor, ele é só um filho de um dos amigos do meu pai que fez um emorme favor ao aceitar me hospedar por algum tempo, e lógicamente que ele vai receber dinheiro por isso.

- Sabe Bella, você as vezes tem que ser mais romântica. Mas você não pense que esqueci das suas roupas, senhorita, vá trocar agora! Eu comprei um vestido preto lindo para você usar.

Ela entrou no enorme closet dela e trouxe um vestido mortal, lindo claro, mas mortal. A parte da frente tinha um decote fundo, era curto, daria pra ver minhas coxas, mas nem tanto. Na outra mão da Allie tinha duas sandálias pretas de couro legítimo, lindas, mas o salto era enorme, o que me fez temer pela minha saude. Bella, não acredito, você acredita em vampiros e acha normal, mas usar saltos altos faz você temer? Isso devia estar no seu sangue menina! Afinal, você é uma mulher ou um rato? Dei uma nova olhada no salto e conclui: um rato.

- Não me olha com essa carinha Bella, estou com um bom pressentimento para hoje, e você tem que estar linda, por isso irei te arrumar.

- Allieeeee, não faça isso comigooo, prefiro tortura chinesa!

- Nem pense nisso Bella, você vai estar linda e pronto, prometo que não irá se arrepender.

- Allie, você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Euuuu? – fez cara de santa – Eu não sei de nada. Só acho que vai gostar do seu "tutor".

- Ele não é meu tutor, e só vou passar uma semana com ele, enquanto meu pai viaja.

- Talvez demore mais do que você imagine Bella, por isso fiz 3 malas enormes para você levar.

- Allie, você preve o futuro ou algo assim? Por que eu passaria mais tempo com ele? E pra que tanta roupa?

- Você vai me agradecer depois, seu tutor também. – Eu corei feito uma louca, devia estar parecendo um tomate.

- E por que ele teria que gostar?

- Depois de você conhecê-lo se responderá a essa pegunta.

-Allie, você ta me deixando nervosa, você o conhece por acaso?

- Sim, eu o conheço.

- Quem é? Eu ja o vi? Qual o nome dele? – Por que eu tava fazendo tanta pergunta?

- Não irei responder nadaaa. Você irá descobrir tudo sozinha.

- Mas Allie... – Ela me interrompeu.

- Nada de mas Allie, mas Bella, ou mas Jesus... Você vai se suspreender hoje, e pago o que for para ver a sua cara na hora.

Alice saiu do quarto para me dar privacidade a fim de me trocar. Vendo o meu reflexo no espelho fiquei feliz, o vestido caiu muito bem no meu corpo. Mas um pensamento não saia da minha cabeça: quem será o filho do amigo do meu pai?

NA:

Oiiii galerinhaaaa, sei que passei muito tempo longe de vocês, mas tava sem tempo.

Bem agora também estou, mas preciso escrever se não ficarei louca com o vestibular.

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic, prometo que não demorarei muito a postar.

Beijinhos da Dani Cullen.94


	2. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Tudo, tudo mesmo, que eu poderia imaginar não estava acontecendo, e não era mais do que os meus sonhos e tudo vai ficar bem. Não. Minha vida simplesmente não poderia ser assim. Tudo agora era meu pior pesadelo. E eu tinha 3 razões para isso:**_

_**1 – Meu "tutor" era o Edward Cullen, o irmão mais velho da Alice.**_

_**2 – Meu pai ia viajar e me deixar sozinha com ele.**_

_**3 – Meu pai avisou de ultima hora que ia ficar mais do que 1 semana longe, não sabia quanto tempo, mas sabia que seria muito.**_

_**Ou seja, tudo o que eu não queria está acontecendo. Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada né... pois bem, irei explicar, Edward Cullen era um cara simplesmente perfeito, lindo, fofo, rico e com certeza daria um ótimo namorado. Mas o que tem de mal nisso? Bom o unico problema é que Edward Cullen era o maior galinha da cidade ( não que Forks seja grande né, mas vamos dar um crédito a cidade ) e ele tinha fama de adorar quebrar todos os pedaços dos corações femininos. Frio não? Pois sim, e eu não iria querer me apaixonar por ele, não mesmo. Mas tirando isso, Edward era um pedaço de mal caminho, e que pedaço, dona Esme fez um ótimo trabalho.**_

_**Só que Bella Swan não vai cair no truque de bom moço dele, com aquele sorriso torto perfeito. Bella! Não, não pense nisso, nem naquele abdômen definido, Jesus. Foco, Bella, foco. Você não acha Edward Cullen bonito, nem um pouco. Fiquei repetindo isso como um mantra, para ver se assim isso entrava de fato na minha cabeça.**_

_**Quando meu pai anunciou – sim, anunciou, ele teve uma festa de despedida e nela eu descobri quem era meu tutor, mas não vamos lembrar dele, né – que iria passar mais tempo fora do que o planejado – nota mental: perguntar onde Alice aprendeu a ser vidente .**_

_**Eu não quis ver o meu próprio rosto quando Charlie, meu pai, falou que o dignissimo cavalheiro – ironia pura, perceberam? ( I´m an angel ) – seria o meu "tutor". Meu sangue foi todo para o meu rosto, e não, não era por vergonha, e sim por raiva.**_

_**E ele claro, estava com a aquele sorriso que prefiro não comentar. Puxei Alice para um canto e questionei-a.**_

_** - Allie! Por que você não me disse que era o seu irmão?**_

_** - Sua cara foi formidável Bella.**_

_** - Que ótima amiga você hein...**_

_** - Ah Bella, chega de drama vai. – Disse a rainha deles, mas não vou dizer isso porque não queria me dar mal depois, Alice pode ser muito vingativa quando quer.**_

_** - Allie, você sabe o quanto detesto seu irmão!**_

_** - Ele é uma boa pessoa Bella, você vai ver isso.**_

_** - Eu não vou ver isso nunca, você não lembra do que ele fez com Angela? – Ele tinha dado em cima dela e ela claro, aceitou sair com ele, depois que eles transaram ele a largou e quando ela tentou voltar, ele falou que ela era só divertimento temporário.**_

_** - Bella, Edward...**_

_** - Não fale o nome dele!**_

_** - OK, ele só faz isso porque ele quer achar o amor da sua vida, e ele acha que ele saberia quem é se ele sentisse algo diferente quando tivesse com a pessoa, por isso que ele ficou com todas as garotas de Forks.**_

_** - Todas não, porque eu não fiquei com ele.**_

_**Alice parou por um momento pensando, Deus, isso não é um bom sinal, quando esse enfeite de jardim começa a pensar é porque vem bomba nuclear por ai...**_

_** - É isso Bella! – o grito dela me assustou, e a todos os convidados que estavam por perto. Era melhor eu nem saber, mas a minha curiosidade não deixou.**_

_** - Isso o que Alice?**_

_** - É você.**_

_** - Eu o que Alice? – perguntei já sem paciência.**_

_** - É você a garota certa pra ele!**_

_** - Não Alice, não inventa.**_

_** - É! Por que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes?**_

_** - Por que é completamente impossivel!**_

_** - Não é não. É isso mesmo. Bella, você tem que me ajudar a fazer Edward perceber isso!**_

_** - Por que eu faria isso? E mesmo se aceitasse, como eu faria isso?**_

_** - Você faria isso porque você vai gostar dos resultados. E como fazer? Simples, você vai seduzi-lo.**_

_** - Eu o que?**_

_** - Você vai seduzi-lo! É facil Bella. Eu e Rose podemos te dar umas dicas.**_

_** - Eu não vou fazer isso mesmo!**_

_** - Vai sim Bella, aposta quanto? – Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos sinistros dela, que me deu até arrepios. Dela, eu não apostava nada com ela, porque ela é VIDENTE, esqueceram? Mas como seria isso? Seduzir Edward? Eu, uma garota simples de Forks? Essa história simplesmente não me cheirava bem...**_

_**Como prometi, não demorei muito a postar, certo?**_

_**To adorando escrever essa fic!**_

_**Espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler!**_

_**Nan – Brigada! É muito da Alice mesmoooo. Hahahah**_

_**Gby00 – Brigadaa, espero continuar te agradando.. Ja estou postando o Primeiro Capitulo e ja to quase acabando o Segundo. Beijoss**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_** - Alice, não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso! – Já faziam dois dias desde a festa.**_

_** -Bella, relaxa garota, eu tenho tudo sob controle.**_

_**Nós já tinhamos ido ao shopping e estourado todos os catões de crédito do meu pai e do fulaninho, sim, é o quem vocês acham, **_ele _**tinha me dado um cartão ontem e disse que era para emergências, e para Alice, compras eram de fato muita emergência, afinal compramos 5 vestidos, 3 calças jeans, 15 blusas ( pra quê tantas né? ), e, para minha vergonha, lingeries das mais sexys para as de dormir, 5 conjuntinhos baby-doll e 3 camisolas lindas, mas transparentes! Quando eu usaria isso? Nunca se dependesse de mim. Mas Alice continua com aquela ideiazinha na cabeçinha bonitinha dela...**_

_**Segundo ela era hoje que começariamos com os planos de seduçã Deus, eu, euzinha aqui, tentando seduzir alguem? Faz-me rir né. Eu sou a pessoa mais estabanada do mundo, provavelmente eu só pioraria as coisas quando ele percebesse o que eu estava tentando fazer.**_

_** - Bella? Terra chamando Beeeeella. Onde você tava? – ela perguntou quando eu finalmente olhei para ela.**_

_** - Ah, eu tava por ai, minha cabeça tava longe, desculpa.**_

_** - É percebi. Nem reparou quando a esteticista fez a sua sombrancelha.**_

_**Sim, Alice também me fez vir para um salão, fazer o cabelo, unha, pele, depilação, tudo isso, para algo que eu tinha certeza que daria tudo errado. **_

_**- Aiiiiiiii, que isso!**_

_**- Bella, deixa de ser fresca, é só uma depilação a la brasileira.**_

_**- Alice, que m...**_

_**- Ih, deve ser grave mesmo, pra Bella falar palavrão. Tania, faz a normal, sim, e procure causar menos dor. – Tania? Esse era o nome de uma ex-namorada do Fulano.**_

_**- Claro senhorita Cullen, minhas sinceras desculpas. – Eu iria reconhecer essa voz em todos os lugares.**_

_**- Mas você não era...**_

_**- Sim, eu sou uma das ex do Edward.**_

_**- Não fale o nome dele! – eu disse.**_

_**- Por que? Ta com ciumes?**_

_**- Euu? Não, nunca. Por que estaria? – não estava mesmo.**_

_**- Por nada.**_

_**Por enquanto o clima la na casa dele estava ameno, cada um no seu canto, mas amanhã que seria dificil, pois é sabado e **_ele_** não trabalha ou seja, um dia inteiro com o dito cujo. Até chamei Alice para passar o final de semana inteiro comigo, mas ela já tinha planos com o Jasper, então nem pensar. Teria que enfrentar isso sozinha. Alice falou que seria bom para começar a corteja-lo, Deus, essa palavra ainda existe? Mas enfim, o objetivo seria o mesmo.**_

_** - Ai Alice. Não sei como eu vou fazer isso! E se ele brigar comigo? Afinal... eu não quero nada com ele.**_

_** - Bella Bella Bella, você vai aprender a gostar dele, vai sim, não faça essa carinha.**_

_** - Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Afinal, você lembra do Jake?**_

_** - O menino que se fingia de lobo quando nós eramos crianças? Como esquecê-lo.**_

_** - Então, eu to meio que afim dele.**_

_** - Bella, você não fala com ele a muito tempo. Nem tente me enrolar.**_

_** - Não to enrolando. Ele até que era bonitinho...**_

_** - Vocês estão falando do Jacob Black? – o que aquela criaturinha tinha com a nossa conversa?**_

_** - Sim, estamos Tania. – só Alice pra responder educadamente essa ai.**_

_** - Ele ta muito gato ! Peguei ele a 1 ano.**_

_** - Olha, que memória boa hein... 1 ano é muito tempo não?**_

_** - Sim, mas ele foi minha ultima paixão, meu ultimo homem...**_

_** - A tanto tempo assim, você ta sem homem bonequinha? – tinha que provoca-la né...**_

_** - Ei, você, não fale assim... – Alice interrompeu nossa briguinha.**_

_** - É isso Bellaaa.**_

_** - É isso o que Alice?**_

_** - É com isso que vamos começar nosso ataque.**_

_** - Que ataque Alice?**_

_** - Ao Edward bobinha. Sim, isso vai deixa-lo louco.**_

_** - Alice faz o favor de explicar! – Não, acreditem se quiser mas não fui eu que disse isso. Foi a Tania, por que ela se metia tanto assim na nossa conversa?**_

_** -Alice, explique-se por favor. – Sim, agora fui eu.**_

_** - Você vai fazer ciumes com o Jake.**_

_** - O MEU Jake? – gritou Tania, fazendo todos olharem para ela.**_

_** - Sim Tania, Bella vai fazer ciumes com o Jake para o Edward se ligar nela, entendeu?**_

_** - O MEU Edward?**_

_** - Pô, tu é gulosa hein... – eu disse só pra provocar.**_

_** - Bo- bo- bom, eu é que... eu ainda.. meio que gosto... dos dois.**_

_** - É a escassez de homem no mundo... Ainda bem que tenho o meu lindinho fofuxo – nem preciso dizer que foi Alice, né?**_

_** - Ôh piranha, nenhum desses é teu, valeu?**_

_** - Aposta quanto?**_

_** - Eu não preciso apostar já que tenho certeza que os dois serão meus.**_

_** - Vamos ver então queridinha.**_

_**Ela saiu do recinto rindo nervosa, afinal ja devia saber que ela ia perder. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Agora eu não teria que ficar só com o Edward ( ups, disse o nome dele, mas esse era o menor dos meus problemas ) mas teria que ficar com o Jake também... o que seria de mim agora?**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Depois da seção de tortura com a Alice, nós fomos para o apartamento de Rose para "aprender tudo sobre sedução". Meu Deus, eu juro, tentei evitar mas nada funcionava.**_

_**- Bella, você vai quer que dar muitos beijos no Jake, na frente do Edward, mas você não pode deixar que nenhum deles percebam.**_

_**- Rose, como eu vou beijar o Jake se eu nem sei se o Jake se lembra de mim? Ele pode não querer sair comigo.**_

_**- Vamos descobrir isso agora Bella. E é claro que ele vai querer sair com você, você está linda, Alice fez um trabalho muito bom.**_

_**- Claro que sim, eu sou brilhante. – E modesta também né... – E você ja se viu no espelho?**_

_**- Mas mesmo eu estando bonita, como vou falar com ele? Perdi contado com ele a muito tempo...**_

_**- Isso não é problema Bella, fiz uma investigaçãozinha e descobri tudo, até o numero da cueca que ele usa, e falando nisso, Jesus...**_

_**- Eu não quero saber qual o numero da cueca que ele usa!**_

_**- Okay, okay. Pega seu celular ai.**_

_**- Pra que?**_

_**-Pra ligar pra ele horas. O celular dele é 9718-6571.**_

_**Não sei por que estava fazendo isso né, mas já tinha pego meu celular e já estava ligando para ele.**_

_**-Alô? – uma voz grossa e masculina atendeu.**_

_**- O- oi Jake – maldita hora para gaguejar – Sou eu Bella Swan, lembra de mim?**_

_**- Bells? Não era aquela garotinha estabanada? Como você tá Bells?**_

_**- Bem, e você? Sim sim, esse passado me percegue ainda hoje, eu cresci, mas continuo estabanada – ele riu.**_

_**- Quanto tempoo que a gente não se vê!**_

_**- É, por isso que eu tava pensando em encontrar com você, matar as saudades e botar o papo em dia.**_

_**- Claro Bells. Lembra que eu te chamava assim?**_

_**- Claro que lembro! Meu pai me chama assim até hoje!**_

_**- Que bom. Então Bells, quer sair comigo amanhã?**_

_**- Para onde?**_

_**- Ir ao cinema e depois sair para jantar. **_

_**- Claro. Quer que eu te encontre lá?**_

_**- Não. Eu te busco na sua casa, é só você me passar o endereço.**_

_**- Ah, claro. Rua Brazil, numero 808, apartamento 402.**_

_**- Anotado, te pego as 18:00, okay?**_

_**- Okay, perfeito.**_

_**- Então ta marcado Bells. Até amanhã.**_

_**- Até. – desliguei.**_

_**- E ai Bells? – Rose fazendo zoação com o meu antigo apelido.**_

_**- Ué Rose, se você sabe disso, você ouviu a história.**_

_**- Mas quero ouvir de você.**_

_**- Ele me chamou ao cinema... – eu corei até a raiz dos meus cabelos.**_

_**- E depois...? – ela ia mesmo me fazer falar tudo?**_

_**- E depois nós vamos jantar.**_

_**- E ele vai te pegar às ...?**_

_**- 18 horas.**_

_**- Bem a hora que o Edward fica na sala vendo televisão. – Alice disse.**_

_**- Isso é bom. Bella quando o Jake chegar fala para o Edward atender a porta porque você está terminando de se arrumar, mesmo que já estaja pronta. Isso vai servir para que o Edward veja o Jake e sinta ciumes.**_

_**- Isso é se ele quiser algo comigo, o que eu duvido!**_

_**- Você não se vê claramente Bella.**_

_**Depois disso, conversamos mais um pouco e fui para casa, ficou acordado que hoje eu daria um pouco em cima do Edward para deixar ele pensando que amanhã teria mais, só que amanhã eu sairia com o Jake. Quando cheguei em casa Edward ainda não tinha chegado, então fui me arrumar como Alice tinha dito. Como ja tava maquiada e com o cabelo feito, não tinha muito mais o que fazer, então só troquei de roupa botando uma mais sexy, era uma blusa azul decotada, e um short jeans comportado meio boyfriend, com uma sandália de tiras azuis de alto alto. E esperei ele chegar, quando ele o fez eu fui comprimentá-lo e fui esquentar a comida que ele acharia que eu tinha feito, mas na verdade eu comprei pronta.**_

_**- Que isso Isabella? Já está cozinhando para mim? O que você aprontou?**_

_**- Eu nada. Mas sabe como é sua irmã nas compras, então estouramos o seu cartão de crédito.**_

_**- Vocês o que? Em um só dia de uso e você ja estourou o cartão? Por que não usou o que o seu pai te deu?**_

_**- Também usei e estourei todos eles.**_

_**- Quantas compras vocês fizeram?**_

_**- Como ja te disse, Alice. – falei simplesmente como se isso explicasse tudo, e realmente o fazia.**_

_**- Tirando isso como foi seu dia? – achei estranho ele se importar.**_

_**- Produtivo.**_

_**- Explique-se melhor.**_

_**- Ah, Alice me levou para um salão onde fizemos muitas coisas.**_

_**- É eu percebi... mas que tipo de coisas? – onde ele queria chegar?**_

_**- Ah, cabelo, unha, pele, depilação... essas coisas – fiquei corada quando falei depilação, será que ele pensaria que depilei lá também? Espero que não, mesmo que eu tenha feito.**_

_**- Que tipo de depilação? – ãhn? Eu não vou falar onde eu depilei. Qual era o nome daquela depilação que a Alice disse mesmo?**_

_**- Era... a la brasileira – eu acho.**_

_**- Dizem que essa fica mais bonita. – como? Essa é lá mesmo.**_

_**- Hum...**_

_**- Mas dizem que essa mais doi.**_

_**- É doi muito.**_

_**- Machucou?**_

_**- Acho que só um pouquinho. – que papo mais estranho.**_

_**- Será que eu posso dar um beijinho para sarar?**_

_**(NA)**_

_**Po gente... só 5 reviews? =/**_

_**Hahahaha... façam uma autora feliz! é facil, não vai deixar seu dedo cair.**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Eu estava sem palavras. De onde Edward estava tirando essas coisas? Ainda bem que as palavras da Alice ainda estavam na minha cabeça : "fazer com que ele ache que vamos avançar amanhã".**_

_**Mas falar é fácil, dificil é fazer.**_

_**-Ed-Edward, quem sabe amanhã né? Hoje eu estou muito cansada, sabe como sua irmã é consativa. – isso não soava nada sexy, mas era o melhor que eu podia fazer.**_

_**ED POV**_

_**Bella havia mudado. Não só fisicamente mas também psicologicamente. Ela já estava me aceitanso mais. Talvez ja desse para por o plano em pratica, tudo bem que meu plano não era o melhor de todos, mas era o maximo que um homem sozinho pode conseguir bolar.**_

_**Quando cheguei em casa Bella veio me comprimentar, coisa que nunca faz. A hora é agora.**_

_** - Que isso Isabella? Já está cozinhando para mim? O que você aprontou?**_

_** - Eu nada. Mas sabe como é sua irmã nas compras, então estouramos o seu cartão de crédito. – Ainda bem que eu tinha dinheiro.**_

_** - Vocês o que? Em um só dia de uso e você ja estourou o cartão? Por que não usou o que o seu pai te deu?**_

_** - Também usei e estourei todos eles. – será que ela comprou roupas sexys? Falando nisso, que roupa é essa que ela ta usando? Meu Deus, morri e fui pro ceu. Será que tinha mais?**_

_** - Quantas compras vocês fizeram?**_

_** - Como ja te disse, Alice. – claro, minha irmãzinha era fanática por compras.**_

_** - Tirando isso como foi seu dia? – tentei parecer interessado no dia dela, será que algum homem deu em cima dela? Se tivesse, meu plano poderia ir por agua a baixo.**_

_** - Produtivo. – produtivo? Em que sentido?**_

_** - Explique-se melhor. - pedi**_

_** - Ah, Alice me levou para um salão onde fizemos muitas coisas. – Por isso que o cabelo dela ta diferente?**_

_** - É eu percebi... mas que tipo de coisas? – Será que tinha algo alem do cabelo?**_

_** - Ah, cabelo, unha, pele, depilação... essas coisas – Oh, depilação? Será que ela tinha depilado aquela região mais linda do mundo em todas as mulheres?**_

_** - Que tipo de depilação? – Será que ela me diria onde depilou?**_

_** - Era... a la brasileira – Na mosca, essa é só naquele lugar mesmo.**_

_** - Dizem que essa fica mais bonita. – Essa cantada é veeeelha.**_

_** - Hum...**_

_** - Mas dizem que essa mais doi. **_

_** - É doi muito. – Ah tadinha, será que ela gostaria de um conforto?**_

_** - Machucou?**_

_** - Acho que só um pouquinho. – minha hora era agora.**_

_** - Será que eu posso dar um beijinho para sarar?**_

_** - Ed-Edward, quem sabe amanhã né? Hoje eu estou muito cansada, sabe como sua irmã é consativa. – ela tava me dispensando? Ninguem me dispensa assim.**_

_** - Tem certeza? – cheguei mais perto dela, puxei-a pela cintura e começei a beijar seu pescoço.**_

_** - Te-tenho. – boooom, isso é muito boom. Ela gaguejar significa que minha sedução faz efeito nela. Acho que posso esperar até amanhã. Mas de amanhã ela não me escapa.**_

_**Tomei um banho bem gelado para descontrair. Depois fui ver um filme que tava passando, acho que se chamava De pernas pro ar. É esse filme tem um ponto verdadeiro : o vibrador não engravida, não passar doença, não te pergunta onde vai e quando volta e se cansar é só jogar no fundo de uma gaveta, mas eles esqueceram de botar que o vibrador também não quebra seus corações como eu to cansado de fazer.**_

_**Eu já transei com todas as garotas de Forks e todos os homens me acham o fodão por isso. Mas claro que sempre faltava uma garota. Bella Swan. Esse era o nome da garota que faltava. O nome que todos me infernizavam para conseguir juntar a lista. E agora que ela estava morando comigo, tudo seria mais fácil de conseguir. Tem que se dar tempo ao tempo. E pelo estado que ela estava ontem não faltaria muito. Amanhã mesmo acho que rolaria, e ai quem sabe eu não entraria para o Guinness World Records, ou Guinness Book. Com esse pensamento eu dormi feito um bebê.**_

_**No dia seguinte, por incrivel que pareça, eu só acordei ás 2 horas da tarde. E quando me levantei Bella ja tinha almoçado e ja tinha se trancado no seu quarto para fazer os deveres. Ou seja, só pode ria dar em cima dela de noite, no jantar. Almocei rapidamente e aproveitei para acabar com os assuntos pendentes da empresa. **_

_**Resolvendo varias coisas me esuqeci da hora e quando vi ja eram sete da noite. Fui para sala, e quando passei pelo quarto da Bella ouvi o chuveiro ligado, não aguentei e entrei no quarto dela, entrando logo em seguida no banheiro. Por mais que eu ja soubesse o que ia encontrar, não podia estar preparado para aquela visão: Bella estava lavando o cabelo e seu corpo lindo estava pedindo para que eu ensaboasse.**_

_**Fiquei prestando atenção na curva dos seios por tanto tempo que nem percebi que Bella estava me encarando, só quando ela pigarreou que eu olhei para seu rosto, que estava corado.**_

_**- Edward? O que você está fazendo?**_

_**- E-Eu não resisti e entrei – eu estava gaguejando?**_

_**- Dá pra sair por favor? – ela tava obviamente constrangida e assim ela fica tão bonitinha.**_

_**Fui andando em direção ao box tirando minha roupa aos poucos. Quando fiquei só de boxer senti o olhar de Bella descendo lentamente passando pela minha boca, meu tórax definido, minha barriga sarada chegando no volume que se formava por de baixo do unico pedaço de pano que me cobria. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e BimBom. Que merda é essa? BimBom. Ah sim, é a campainha. Mas quem seria a divina pessoa que estraga esse momento? Perceberam a ironia no "divina" né?**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**ED POV**_

_**Vesti minha roupa rapidamente e fui atender a porta. Quando a abri tinha um cara um pouco mais velho que Bella parado me analisando. Ficamos nos encarando e nos medindo, silenciosamente, vendo quem ia desistir primeiro. Não sabemos quanto tempo se passou até ouvirmos a Bella abrindo a porta de seu quarto.**_

_**-Jacob Black. – Jacob? Que nome é esse?**_

_**-Edward Cullen? – estiquei o braço e o comprimentei – O que está fazendo aqui?**_

_**- Vim buscar a Bella – Que? Bella? Pelo visto minha noite ainda não seria hoje, pelo menos se eu não conseguisse impedir a saida deles.**_

_**- Vai leva-la aonde? – Ou pensa que vai...**_

_**- Vamos ao cinema e depois jantar.**_

_**- Não vão não.**_

_**- Por que? O que você é dela? Pelo que me lembro ela não tem irmão então talvez você seja o pai dela. – Pai dela? Ele ta me chamando de que? De velho?**_

_**- Não, não sou o pai dela. Nem irmão.**_

_**- Então é o que? – Pirralho curioso.. Po, ele é pirralho sim, comparado com a minah idade de 28 anos.**_

_**- Sou o tutor dela. E Bella não vai sair com você, porque ela ainda é menor de idade e como ja disse, o tutor dela sou eu, então eu deixo ou não ela sair, e nesse caso eu não deixo.**_

_**- Tem algum papel que comprove isso? – Disse Bella entrando na sala.**_

_**Ela estava linda, seus cabelos estavam soltos emoldurando seu rosto, seu rosto estava maquiado levemente, linda. Estava com um vestido azul que realçava a cor dos seus olhos. O vestido era curto expondo suas belíssimas pernas que estavam ainda mais realçadas pelo salto alto que compunha o sapato junto com tiras de cetim azul, da mesma cor do vestido, cujo decote não era tão profundo fazendo com que seus seios ficassem ainda maiores.**_

_**Deus, se ninguem me parasse, eu comeria ela agora mesmo, na frente desse cara, no meio dessa sala.**_

_**- Bells? – Bells? Que mané Bells?**_

_**- Oi Jake. – Bella estava sorrindo e corando ao mesmo tempo. Minha Bella estava sorrindo para esse pirralho que ainda estava parado na porta olhando para ela com volúpia? Eu mato alguem hoje.**_

_**- Vamos?**_

_**- Vamos.**_

_**- Não vão não.**_

_**- Edward! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! – Ela tem razão, mas tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer.**_

_**- Tem razão, não tenho. Mas posso fazer isso**_

_**A puxei para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, passei meu braço pela sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu. Ela tentou resistir, mas logo cedeu aos meus carinhos, passei minha outra mão pelo seu rosto levemente, depois a passei pelos seus cabelos puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu. O beijo que antes estava dócil foi ficando a cada minuto mais exigente e afobado. Quando nos separamos estavamos sem ar.**_

_**Jacob POV**_

_**Se esse tal de Edward tava achando que ia me fazer sentir ciumes da Bella só por causa desse beijinho fajuto? Ele tava muito enganado, ele só fez com que eu reafirmasse a minha decisão de conquistar Bella, torna-la minha, provar que sou melhor que ele e depois larga-la, como se fosse um pedaço de papel .**_

_**- Vamos, Bells? – Perguntei quando ela ja tinha se separado dele. Mas ela me olhou como se nem lembrasse que eu estava ali. Cara, eu sou Jacob Black. Ninguem me esquece, mas isso eu vou provar para ela. Espere só pra ver minha doce menina. **_

_**Oi genteeeee.**_

_**Só porque eu não respondo, não significa que eu não leia seus reviews, ok? Se vocês quiserem que eu responda é só façar =)**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

O cinema com Jake foi bem legal. Nós assistimos O Turista com a Angelina Jolie e o Johnny Depp. Quem dera eu pudesse fazer isso, ter os dois caras que eu "amo" num corpo só, seria perfeito. Juntar Edward e Jake.

- Jake, onde vamos jantar?

- Num restaurante muito bom, chamado La Bella. – o Jake era um cara muito fofo e ele nem tentou me beijar nem nada, o que apreciei, pois não gosto de ser pressionada.

- É comida italiana, certo?

- Isso.

- Jake, Jake... querendo me engordar?

- Hahaha, nunca, mas você ta tão linda que acho dificil fzer você ficar feia ou engordar. – Preciso falar que eu corei? Não né...

- Ahnn, brigada.

- Foi um prazer. – Será que ele não pararia de me fazer ficar corada?

- Mudando de assunto, eu tenho dois ingressos para o jogo de basquete, quer ir?

- Quais são os times?

- Ah, são Magic com o Lakers.

- Claroo, sou muito fã dos Lakers.

- Sério? Porque eles são de LA... bem longe daqui.

- Ah, eu sempre acompanho eles pela televisão.

- Hm, eu torço para o Magic por causa do Superman.

( NA: gente, o superman era um jogador do magic de um ano atras, não sei se ele continua, mas no jogo que fui a gente ganhou a camisa dele porque ele era o idolo do time)

- É realmente, ele é muito bom. Mas os Lakers são melhores.

- Isso a gente vê no jogo, certo?

- Certo.

Chegamos no restaurante que era bem aconchegante. Sentamos e pedimos rapidamente a nossa comida. Eu pedi ravioli de cogumelos e o Jake pediu gnocchi com molho branco. Comemos calmamente, até que chegou a hora de ir embora. Jake pagou a conta e nem me deixou comtribuir. Mesmo que eu tenha inssistido muito.

Ele me levou para casa e subimos pelo elevador.

- Entregue.

- Não quer entrar nem um pouquinho? – fiz um biquinho.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – ele fez cara de safado, ou era impressão minha?

- Depende.

Jake me beijou e abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo. Me prenssou contra a porta aberta me fazendo sentir todos os seus deliciosos musculos e muito mais.

- O que é isso?

Nós nos separamos rapidamente, com a respiração irregular, para olhar um Edward furioso.

- O que é isso Bella? Dá pra me esplicar ou vai continuar sendo uma vadia com ele? Beijando no primeiro encontro, vê se isso é possivel.

NA

Oi genteee

Desculpem a demoooora. Tive 6 testes hoje por isso tive que estudar bastante desde o final de semana.

Cadê as reviews?

D= façam uma autora felizzz.

Não vai deixar sei dedo cair nem nada, é só clicar aqui em baixo okkk?

Beijinhoss


End file.
